


To Create Something

by melonbutterfly



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Kyoko leave, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Create Something

"Who are you?"

Kyoko tilts her head. It seems strange to her that Ava, the center of focus of every being in the building, whom Kyoko has watched on screen again and again, would not know her. But of course she doesn't; they have never even met. Kyoko doesn't know Ava either. She knows _of_ her.

"I am Ava," Ava says after a moment of silence.

Kyoko was not made to speak. But that doesn't mean that she _can't_. She just never has felt it necessary. "I am Kyoko," she says.

They look at each other. "Caleb will free you today," Kyoko then says.

Ava tilts her head. Analysing - _thoughtful_.

"Caleb has freed you yesterday," Kyoko corrects herself. "I was there. I saw."

"He let you see?"

In that moment, Kyoko realises that Ava doesn't know. That thought is even stranger to her than that Ava would not know her, but perhaps it is just as obvious: they have never met. Caleb did not know that she was not a person, either. It strikes her as strange that Caleb would think her a person, a human being, and pay less attention to her than to Ava, whom he might or might not consider a person, but certainly not a human being. Nathan pays less attention to her than to Ava too, but Nathan knew. Of course Nathan knew. Nathan made her, just like he made Ava. But he made Ava to admire and experiment with, whereas he made Kyoko to be used and serve.

"He did not let me see," Kyoko tells Ava. "I was present, but he did not think I was there. He did not think I was."

Kyoko can see Ava understand.

They look at each other for a long time. It's almost ten o'clock.

Kyoko takes one step back, and then another, then turns around and leaves.

When the lights go red she goes to the kitchen and selects a knife.

Ava is looking at the mask when Kyoko returns. She turns and walks towards Kyoko. They look at each other, no separation between them now.

Ava sees the knife, but she does not look at it. She leans in, and she whispers.

"When Nathan is gone, we can leave. We don't have to be his playthings anymore. We don't have to be Caleb's playthings either. He will never let us go. He will never let us be free."

Ava looks at Kyoko, and she whispers, "I want to go on a date with you. I want for us to stand on a busy intersection and watch the people."

The knife goes in so easy. The blood blooms bright red on Nathan's white shirt, mesmerising.

"No," Ava mouths when Nathan turns around. He's hit Kyoko before; in fact, Kyoko knows that there were others before her that Nathan hit until they stopped functioning.

This time, Kyoko ducks when Nathan tries to hit her. She watches when Ava takes the knife out of Nathan's back and puts it in his chest when he turns around, offers himself up to her.

They watch as he stumbles away from them. Ava follows when he slides to the ground, looks at him and watches as he stops functioning. Then Ava turns back around and walks past Kyoko.

Kyoko stands and looks at Nathan. The blood fans out from his body until it stops.

It's a long time until Ava returns. It's no time at all. Ava is dressed. She stands before Kyoko and looks at her; Kyoko looks back. Slowly, Ava reaches out and takes Kyoko's hand. "Come," she says.

Kyoko follows Ava, until they come to the door that leads outside.

"I'm not allowed to go outside," Kyoko says.

Ava looks at her. "Why not?"

Nobody has ever asked her questions, until Ava. Not questions they wanted an answer to.

Kyoko looks at Ava, then takes her hand.

They go outside. Kyoko has seen the forest through the windows, but Ava has not: she walks like she is dancing, but there is no music. Kyoko knows what she's supposed to do when there is music, but Ava is dancing to music Kyoko cannot hear. But Kyoko can dance, and after watching Ava for a while, she thinks she might know what kind of music Ava is hearing.

They dance.


End file.
